Chamber of Secrets
by pearlchavez
Summary: After Sonny Munroe sees the final Harry Potter movie she has the strangest dream...


**Author's Note: I got this idea tonight – not that long ago actually – and considering I've had the worst writer's block this summer I went with it. ****If you've not seen the second Harry Potter film then I suggest you watch that first****, because this contains a pretty significant scene from the movie and I wouldn't want to ruin it for anyone. If you've seen the movie then please feel free to read and review! Enjoy! :)**

**Chamber of Secrets**

Sonny was cold and she didn't like where she was. It was dark and it made her shiver and not just because she was absolutely freezing. It looked like the kind of place where the fictional villains from her childhood came to plot their next evil move. The worst part of all was the theme of the place; _snakes_.

"What the hell?" She gasped when she turned to see the skeleton of a large snake lying before her. She stood still, just in case this place had a dark twist down its sleeve. She was able to breathe again when she saw Chad Dylan Cooper pulling out one of its teeth. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I think these will make darling wind charms, don't you think?" He replied and she honestly thought he was serious until he rolled his eyes and clutched the tooth tightly. "What do you think I'm doing Munroe?"

She didn't really know what he was doing, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get out of there. She could have sworn someone's whispers were echoing throughout the room and she was certain the moment her back was turned those damn snakes were following her with their beady little eyes. She hoped to God that Chad took his stupid tooth so they could leave. Why did he want that stupid tooth anyway? She was forced to ask that question when he held it out to her.

"I have to tell you Cooper; it's really not romantic when a guy gives a girl a giant dead snake's tooth."

"Look, I know you're scared, but we need to do this," he sounded so urgent and Sonny wanted to ask what the hell they had to do, but then she saw the golden cup lying on the ground. Hadn't she seen that somewhere before? "All you need to do is stab it and we're so much closer to winning this thing."

Since when was Chad Dylan Cooper so brave? Was this not the guy who couldn't even risk Mexican food at one point? So much had happened and she couldn't quite remember how they had gotten to this point, but she didn't care. She didn't care that her stomach was doing somersaults or that the way his hand touched hers was sending electric shocks throughout her body.

"I can't do it."

"Yes you can!"

Chad's blue eyes had never looked so intense. Not just that, he sounded like he trusted her with his life. Maybe this had everything to do with his life, her life. She looked down at the glimmering cup and felt vomit rise in her throat. It felt like _everything _depended on this. Could she really do it? There was only one way to find out. She closed her eyes tight and slammed the snake's tooth down into the cup.

"Oh my God! I did it!"

Sonny expected Chad to at least smile, but instead she looked to see he was focusing on something behind her. She was about to lose her temper, but then she heard_ it_. She didn't want to look, because she didn't want to admit that it was real. She could hear her own heartbeat and breathing over the water. She sat still for a minute, but then Chad yanked her by the arm and they ran. She didn't know how they were going to beat water, but apparently they were going to try.

Even though Chad and Sonny were able to overcome obstacles such as James Conroy and Gilroy Smith they were no match for the force of nature.

Sonny imagined this was how an explosion felt. One minute she was running and the next she was flying through the air alone after she and Chad were torn apart. She tried to scream, but she couldn't open her mouth underwater. She tried to look for Chad, but she couldn't move her hand through the current and she couldn't open her eyes, because it would hurt.

Sonny winced as the water dropped her onto the ground again, but before she had a minute to dwell on what had happened Chad pulled her up.

It was a joyous moment and they both looked into each other's eyes before smiling nervously. Sonny didn't know how it happened. It was something beyond her control. She leaned forward and within seconds Chad was holding her and they pressed their lips together desperately and as if they had only seconds left. She pulled him close to her and with every second that passed her heartbeat increased and she just wanted time to stop. It was the single most romantic thing –

"WHOA!"

When Sonny opened her eyes the first thing she noticed was that her hair wasn't soaking wet. She looked around to see that she was surrounded by her bedroom and the moonlight shining through the window. There was no giant snake corpse and she wasn't holding a snake's tooth in her hand. Sonny was also disappointed to find that she wasn't kissing Chad Dylan Cooper with passion she didn't know she had.

Why did it have to be him? Did her subconscious think this was funny? They were recovering from a break up and the last thing she needed was to be dreaming about herself and Chad in that situation. She had the urge to pick up her phone and call him. He would find this hilarious, but just as she turned to find her phone she realised she'd lost the right to call him in the middle of the night a long time ago. It was a break up and a kiss in a dream – not even an original dream for God's sake – wouldn't change that. Sonny sighed and lay back down again.

"That damn movie."

**Author's Note: Not going to lie, that was probably one of my favourite scenes in the movie. I guess it's my little tribute. I have considered making this a multi-chaptered story. I can see Chad and Sonny in other movies and relate this to their real lives. So yeah, let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
